


One Ross is never enough

by jenness77



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After unpacking all of  Grammy's  photo albums, mike  one day starts to  go through them . An envelope drops  on to the  ground . After  Mike looks at the contents of it he realizes  his life was not what he thought . He  had a sister no one has  ever  mentioned . He wants to  find her and have a  family again .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not the greatest summary and it has not been Beta'd I apologize for that as well.

It was 11:17 on a Tuesday night; Mike had finally found his rest of his grandmother’s photo albums. He had been feeling a little better. He smiled as he flipped through the book. He then wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a beer then settled back onto the couch. The apartment door opening got his attention.

"Hey Rachel, I'm in here. I found one of Grammys last picture of photo albums" he called out with a sort of sadness in his voice. One that Rachel knew too well. She walked into the living room and placed her beer next to his on the coffee table.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on his knee and giving it a squeeze."   
"  
Yeah, it was the last box that I haven’t looked through yet.”  
"  
Well, let me get us more beer and we can look at your awkward teen years together” she smiled at him. He gave her smirk in return.

"Hey I was a good looking nerd I’ll have you know. 

Rachel laughed as she went into the kitchen, grabbed two more beers and returned back into the living room. 

She and mike had broken up 6 months ago but remained very close. She watched Mike lift an old album onto his lap. She didn't think either one of hem had seen this one yet. She watched as he started flipping through the pages, when an envelope fell out of the book. Mike picked it up and pulled out the contents of it. There was an older picture with a very young woman holding a baby in a hospital. Mike smiled at it then flipped it over and his world came to a screeching halt.   
Nina Williams 1978 at sisters Hospital with baby girl 8pds 11oz willow Williams. Mike nearly dropped the photo. 

Rachel noticed Mike’s hand trembling as it held onto the photo, his eyes seemed to have glazed over. She tried to pull the photo out of his hand, but he tightened his gripe on it.

"Mike” Rachel tried again, this time he blinked and looked at Rachel, and then he released the gripe on the picture. She watched as Mike, picked up his beer and chugged it, the whole thing, then he picked up Rachel's beer and did the same thing.   
Rachel, frowned as Mike sucked down her other beer as well. She looked at the photo and then flipped it over and a gasp escaped her lips. Mike turned around and looked at her. His skins tone now a pasty cream shade. 

His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen and then he began to tremble slightly. Rachel placed the picture back on the coffee table and picked up the rest of the papers and skimmed over them. Mike had backed away from the coffee table and he was in shock. Rachel did the only thing she could have thought of, she pulled out her cell phone and called Harvey. She was grateful it had gone to voicemail.

“Harvey, its Rachel. I know it is late but Mike seems to have come down with something and he looks awful , he hasn't left the bathroom in an hour so he won't be in tomorrow ." She hung up the phone and turned her attention back to her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short , I can't control my horrible time planning issues this week .

Rachel reached out and pulled Mike towards her. she got him to sit down but the blank look on his face remained . She rubbed small circles into his back and whispered words to calm him down . An eternity seemed to have passed before Mike blinked and rubbed his face with his hands. He turned his head to face his best friend one by one tears started to spill out of the corner of his eyes. Rachel frowned as she pulled him into a hug, he hadn’t even said a word and she just knew all the things that had passed through his mind. 

Mike pulled back and once more wiped his face. He picked up the photo and papers and put them back into the envelope, and then stood up walked into the kitchen and placed them in the garbage. Rachel gasped a little when she saw him do that.

“Mike” she called to him. He only looked at her and started to walk into his room, but she grabbed his arm “don’t do this, there has to be a reason no one told you about this, don’t shut down “

“ I’m not going to shut down Rachel , there isn’t anyone to ask , if you look around me there isn’t any family to ask about it . So just drop it “he told her angrily “I’m going to bed” he added slamming the bedroom door.

Rachel went into the garbage and pulled the envelope back out of the garbage. She knew Mike well know that it was a knee jerk reaction, he was angry. Hell she’d be angry if she knew there was another family member out there that no one told her about. She also knew he would need a day or so to calm down. She also knew he would be mad if he left those papers in the garbage. 

This was one of those times that Rachel, wasn’t sure what to do, she didn’t want to call Donna. Donna would tell Harvey and he would try to fix it like he always did. No she needed some one who wouldn’t utter a word but would be more than happy to help. She picked up her cell and scrolled down her contact list.

Smiling she hit the number she was looking for, after a rings she heard a groggy “Louis Litt”

“Louis, its Rachel. I’m sorry for calling so late but I need to talk to you but not over the phone .” she listened as Louis gave her an address then hung up . She did feel bad about the time but she also knew Louis would help her . Twenty minutes later she was sitting in Louis’s home holding a glass of green tea and muffins staring at her on a plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry its just a snippet


End file.
